


“Who is Tim Wright to you?”

by Craftingkiki



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Study, Kinda?, implied Tim Wright/Jay Merrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftingkiki/pseuds/Craftingkiki
Summary: Tim Wright, in the eyes of those around him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	“Who is Tim Wright to you?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weathercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weathercat/gifts).



> Shoutout to my friends, Weathercat and Ella, for both the beta reading and encouragement

“Tim?” Brian raised an eyebrow, “What’s Tim like?”

“…”

“Well…” Brian grinned and shrugged, “He’s a little shy, but once you get to know him he’s a pretty good guy. Pretty talented too, the dude can play so many instruments.” His eyes seemed as bright as the color of his hoodie.

“We met pretty recently, so I don’t know _that_ _much_ else, besides..” Brian sighed, and his lips turned downwards, “He seems kinda lonely, like he’s never really had any friends.”

  
  


\---

Alex peered suspiciously “What do you want to know?”

“...”

“Hm.” His eyes slid to the left a back again, and one of his hands found the strange lump in the pocket of his jeans. “He’s not a good actor, and a worse person to be around. If you don’t want to get sick, that is.”

“...”

Alex scoffed, “Around him, the cigarettes are the least of your problems.”

  
  


\---

Jay shrunk further behind his camera and his spare hand fiddled with his jacket sleeve. “Tim and I are pretty close, I guess. We’re traveling together on a-” his eyes flick around for a second, “A road trip. It’s been very interesting so far.”

“...”

“Right, uh-” Jay shifted from one foot to another, “He’s very honest, and practical.” he bit his lip before adding, “Brave too.”

  
  


\---

The Thing chuckled, or maybe it did nothing at all. It was hard to tell what it was doing or thinking when it had no face.

<Tim Wright? What’s that?> It said ~~ (It didn’t say because it couldn’t because it had no fa…) ~~

“...”

<Ah, the one the masked thing is without it’s mask.> The world flashed with images of Tim Wright’s life for a second, and suddenly the forest knew everything there was to know about Tim.

<I picked ‘Tim’ quite a while ago, I do believe. I made him for great things.> It smiled ~~ (It didn’t, it couldn’t) ~~

<It’s too bad he continues to be a disappointment.>

~~ (It laughed like this was funny to it, even if it still couldn…) ~~

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy, thanks for reading. this is kinda my first fic posted ever, so i'd really appericate any feedback you have for me
> 
> thanks!


End file.
